The present invention relates to eyeglasses and in particular to eyeglasses wherein at least one lens is provided with an integral adjustable rear view mirror.
It is known that many people, even if they do not need eyeglasses, need a rear view capability for their professional activities. This is for instance the case of security guards, sentries, detectives and so on. The need of rear view capability has been recently expanding also to people practicing sports such as bicycling, jogging and skiing, who need practicing the sport in a safer way without turning the head about for rear view. Also people having a reduced capability to move their head, such as elderly or ill persons, make use of eyeglasses with rear view capability.